tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S4E2
The second episode of the fourth season of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block features One Night Only and Different Perspectives Plot One Night Only The kids (Steven, Connie, Amethyst (Steven Universe), Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n' Eddy), Dexter, Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory), Billy, Mandy, Irwin (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), Cow, Chicken (Cow and Chicken), Gaz, Zita, Melvin, Gretchen, Rob, Sara and Jessica (Invader Zim)) are attempting to hack past a pay wall to access an overnight movie marathon with the help of Major Dr. Ghastly, but they're ratted out by Andy Johnson. The kids are forced to spend the week with a supposed cat child known as Cool Cat, and upon meeting him, they're mortified to find that it's really a man in a cat suit. Gaz receives a call from her brother Dib, who's curious as to where she and the rest of his classmates are and Gaz informs him of what's happening. Dib doesn't believe her and claims that she and the kids are judging Cool Cat by his appearance (coinciding with how the kids viewed him as crazy when he called out Zim). Irritated by his lack of cooperation, Gaz drops the call and the kids are invited into Cool Cat's house. The kids are immediately bothered by Cool Cat's personality and the banal nature of the things he does for fun. He suggests that the kids should help him make signs for an election going on at his school, and they agree to do it only if Cool Cat doesn't go near them. The kids go outside and they encounter Butch the Bully, who insults them and tells them to give him their lunch money. The kids aren't phased by his behavior and he is immediately told off by Mandy. Cool Cat comes out and Butch runs away, muttering about how he's next. The kids are concerned over this and they fear that Cool Cat wants to harm people. Eddy suggests that they run off, but Connie believes that they should follow along with Cool Cat until their sentence is concluded in case Cool Cat tries to get them. Later, one of Cool Cat's friends (Mikey) arrives to show off his toy ball, and before Cool Cat could go to greet him, Mikey notices a car driving by and he throws his ball in front of it, runs towards it and gets hit. While Cool Cat is trying to save Mikey, two girls are praising him, but the kids notice signs of discomfort on their faces. Wanting to distract them from their observations, Cool Cat invites the kids for a trip to Hollywood, but the trip is ruined by Cool Cat focusing on icons from more obscure products or films from the 80s (the kids never lived through the period). Desperate to keep their interest, he invites them to the park and the kids take the opportunity to ditch them so they could think about what to do next. They hear screams from the other side of the park and the kids go to find that Cool Cat is making off with a young girl. They run back to the neighborhood and they're stopped by Cool Cat's father Derek, where they're distracted by the question of how Cool Cat could have a human father. Derek brings up that Cool Cat is arriving near the intersection and the kids run off panicking. They run to the junk yard and they hide in the Eds' van. Someone opens the door and finds them, and the kids, believing the figure to be Cool Cat, run to the cliffside. "Cool Cat" tries to grab Billy, but Gaz knocks him out with her bat and the kids begin to attack "Cool Cat" It's revealed that it was merely a story being told by Chicken during a court hearing regarding the attempted piracy. Annoyed by their story, the judge offers to allow the kids to merely pay for the service so all charges could be dropped, only for the kids to claim they don't have enough. Thankfully, Mark provides the money and the kids are cleared. Exiting the court house, the kids decide to get some pizza to celebrate. The episode concludes as Milt walks by a bush and a set of orange hands pull him in. Trivia * Second time the Skoolchildren from Invader Zim play a major part in an episode. * Antoinette Spolar has been chosen as Dee Dee's voice actress due to her voice matching that of Alisson Moore's. * Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch is heard when the kids are running away from Cool Cat. * The intersection is a pun on the calm demeanor the kids previously had and the paranoia that has consumed them. * Likewise, the name of the cliff the kids were near is called "Insanity Overlook", another analogy for how they were near the edge of insanity.